Glimmer
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: In the dark, they only hoped for one thing: Light. And they got it. A tribute of sorts to those who got sent to the stars in Season 3. Poem Fic


**Author's Note**

As the summary says, a tribute of sort to those sent to the stars in Season 3. I own both the poem and the fic (for lack of a better term). It's not really a story, more of a reflection, but I like it personally, and thought I'd put it up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX, or any of the characters depicted within. I also don't own the concept of Phenomenological Field, but I do own the poem depicted within, as well as the fic.

Just an explanation of the Phenomenological Field: the theory states that every individual has their own unique perception of reality, called their Phenomenological Field. Therefore, the only reality that exists for them is the reality that they are capable of perceiving. Its apart of the Humanistic Perspective of Psychology.

So please read, enjoy and review. (So standard, huh.) And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone.

* * *

**Glimmer**

In the dark, they only hoped for one thing: Light. And they got it. A tribute of sorts to those who got sent to the stars in Season 3. Poem + Fic

* * *

When darkness is all around,

the black concealing the white.

No relief is to be found,

not even a ray of light.

Yet the sun shall always shine,

through even the darkest night.

The silver lining so fine,

soon it shall reveal its might.

Inside the pain and sorrow,

a sliver of light shines through.

I see a bright tomorrow,

and so bid the dark adieu.

* * *

All around me was darkness. Not darkness as in the absence of light; sometimes the light shone so brightly I'm surprised it hasn't blinded me yet! No, darkness as in the powers of Darkness. Negativity. Ironically, that was all I could really be sure of. Everything else changed so rapidly between true and false that it was impossible to sense which was which.

Occasionally, could feel the presence of others around me, but I couldn't see anyone. To be honest, I couldn't see anything absolute. Sometimes it was cold, sometimes hot. Sometimes dim, sometimes bright. Colours flickered rapidly, and I could not for my life discern anything definite from observing by surroundings. It made no sense, and yet it made perfect sense. After all, it was Yubel who was ultimately behind this.

This place, this Phenomenological Field for lack of a better term, was under Yubel's control. She hated Jaden because she loved him, and this reality reflected that.

Don't ask me how I know; I wouldn't be able to answer. I don't even know if this is the truth, but it fits, and till I am proven otherwise, this is the reasoning I accept. After all, the only reality for me is the one I know; all that exists for me in my Phenomenological Field is what I am capable of perceiving and understanding.

And all that I can perceive here is darkness. Everything else is concealed in a veil of this darkness.

But when there is darkness, there is light as well. After all, darkness cannot exist without light. Right?

Apparently, wrong. This darkness was pure, absolute.

Well, not for much longer. No matter how deep the darkness, the light will always shine. Yuki Judai had shown me that. He had shown us all that.

Something shifted in the darkness, and I could feel it vanishing. Something had changed. And I could feel a release, the light capable of destroying this darkness. And a familiarity with it.

It was enough. The silver lining of one of the darkest clouds I could ever see, or imagine. The good that can come out of this. The understanding. The truth.

And suddenly, I understood it all. The paradox. Our greatest strengths, in the end, they became our greatest weakness. Our successes became our failure. Our light became our darkness.

But what doesn't destroy us only makes us stronger. And the pain, the suffering, the doubt that we have acquired here, and in the Dark World, what we have learnt as a result will undoubtly play a role in our futures.

I could sense my friends around me now, and through the field, as it dissolved around me, I could feel the familiar ground beneath my feet. The darkness was gone for now, and a bright tomorrow was calling me.

* * *

**A/N: **As for whose point of view this is, use your imagination. It fits with most of Jaden's friends that were sent to the stars, and I didn't intend it to be specific, so your choice.


End file.
